Heaven On Earth
by Bremol
Summary: Joseph and Clarisse share some alone time while in San Fransico.


A/N:

This story was inspired by the song Heaven Is A Place On Earth as requested by my D for her birthday. The lyrics are included here so that you can read them before reading the story as I think reading them before the story will help you get more out of it. You can hear the song on youtube if you look up, Heaven Is A Place On Earth by DHT. Remember...this story is rated M for a reason.

Heaven On Earth

When the night falls down - I wait for you - And you come around - And the world's alive - With the sound of kids - On the street outside

When you walk into the room - You pull me close and we start to move - And we're spinning with the stars above - And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? - Ooh heaven is a place on earth - They say in heaven love comes first - We'll make heaven a place on earth - Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone I reach for you - And you bring me home - When I'm lost at sea - I hear your voice - And it carries me

In this world we're just beginning - To understand the miracle of living - Baby I was afraid before - But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? - Ooh heaven is a place on earth - They say in heaven love comes first - We'll make heaven a place on earth

* * *

Clarisse sighed, it had been a long day trying to get the French Ambassador to agree to attend the political conference she was hosting at the Genovian Consulate in San Francisco. Thankful to be in her suite, and away from all the nonsense that had filled her day, she slipped her feet from her shoes, bent to pick them up and smiled as she looked at the clock.

Night was about to fall and with night came the best part of her day.

Joseph.

Her beloved would sneak into her suite and spend the evening with her.

Hurrying to her bedroom, unzipping her dress as she went, she prepared to take a quick shower before he arrived so that she wouldn't miss a moment of their precious stolen time together. Grabbing her robe, she walked to the bathroom, remembering that this suite was where their love had been taken to a more intimate level. She shivered even as the warm water sprayed over her body, the memories of his tender love making that first night causing her body to tingle. Closing her eyes, she let her mind go back to that night as her hands massaged shampoo into her hair then slid down her neck to her breasts, caressing them as she imagined that it was Joseph's hands touching her. He had touched her as no man ever had. Her hands moved lower, gingerly touching herself and moaning Joseph's name as she brought herself to a gentle climax, enough to take the edge off but leave her wanting more.

"I want Joseph," she whispered as she opened her eyes and finished her shower. After drying her body, she looked in the mirror as she toweled her hair, debating if she wanted to use the blow dryer or let it dry naturally. She smiled when she made her decision, which hadn't been very hard. Joseph loved her hair when she left it to air dry because of the way it curled about her face. She laughed at herself as she slipped back into her robe. She always had this debate, and always made the same decision. It was wonderful to be so simply silly in love.

Standing and staring into her wardrobe, she picked out two different negligees then put one back, deciding he'd seen that one just two weeks ago. Moving to her bed, she let her robe fall to the floor behind her then lifted the negligee over her head letting it slide into place. Adjusting the lace to cup her breasts as it should, she smiled when she thought of Joseph's reaction. She loved to see the look in his eyes when he saw her in each new piece. This one had a cover that matched and she pulled it on, leaving it open. Picking her terry robe up off the floor, she moved to the bathroom to hang it up and wash her face.

"It's amazing how easy it is to be just me around him," she whispered to herself as she rubbed her favorite face crème in. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Clarisse tucked her hair behind her ears and made her way back into her bedroom. Just as she was opening the French doors to the balcony, she heard the quiet click of the secret passage way door opening into her room.

"Hello, mi amor." Joe greeted her as he moved to stand behind her. "It's a beautiful night out," he whispered.

Leaning back against him when he wrapped his arms around her waist, she sighed then chuckled when the sounds of kids shouting at each other on the street outside the Consulate's gates drifted to them on the light breeze.

Joe chuckled with her. "They're obviously enjoying themselves."

She nodded as she looked up at the stars, their bodies gently swaying. "The stars are so beautiful, Joseph. I miss being able to see them like we do at home. There are so many lights here."

"We'll be home soon," he whispered and kissed her head. Turning her, Joe looked at the negligee she was wearing. "Another new one," he smiled as he took in the way the lace cupped her breasts and skimmed down to her waist before flowing into the soft satin that covered her thighs. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand in the other and tucking it against his heart. Slowly spinning them out onto the balcony, he sighed in contentment. "Breathtaking. I believe it's my favorite so far."

"The lace," she whispered, knowing that was the reason without having to question.

"Mmm," he nodded. "Definitely the lace."

Clarisse chuckled and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm glad you like it."

Humming softly to her, Joe suddenly lifted her off her feet as he pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss full of his love for her.

Clarisse stared at him in surprise when he set her back on her feet. "Joseph?" she asked as she caressed his face. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I just had this sudden swell of love and had to show you."

Tears filled her eyes as she smiled up at him. "I love you," she breathed, snuggling back into his arms. "You're always here for me when I'm feeling alone, just within my reach somehow. Your embrace brings me home."

"It's the same with you, mi amor. You're always there." He caressed her head. "You arms _are_ home."

They stopped moving and just stood staring out at the garden below, wrapped in each other's arms. "Do you remember what today is?" she asked after a few moments.

"I do," he whispered and held her tighter.

"I'll never forget that day. I was so lost. Sort of like a ship lost at sea. Your voice was my lighthouse. When I heard you say my name," she swallowed against the pain she still felt when she thought of this day so many years ago. "When you said my name, you carried me back from the despair I'd slipped into. I wasn't lost anymore."

Joe caressed the back of her head. "I wanted to strangle Sebastian that day. I should have been there when you were told of Philippe's accident."

"But you came as soon as you could…and you did what you always do," she whispered as she looked up at him.

"What is that?" he asked, his fingers tucking a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Love me. Give me strength."

Smiling, he leaned his head down, his forehead touching hers. "Come inside with me?" he whispered, feeling her body tremble against him.

"Yes," she answered on a breathy sigh. "Do you know that I'm just beginning to understand living?" she asked as they walked toward her bedroom.

He smiled. "So am I. I've learned to live through loving you."

She returned his smile as she turned to face him beside the bed. "I still remember how afraid I was our first night."

"Are you afraid now?" he asked as he gently pushed the robe from her shoulders.

Shaking her head, she reached out to untie his robe, pushing it off to join hers on the floor. "Not anymore."

"I was afraid, too, you know," he told her as he lifted the negligee over her head, his eyes darkening as he took in her nude form. "So very beautiful," he breathed.

Clarisse pushed his pajama bottoms down and let her gaze roam from his face down to his feet then back up as he stepped out of the silk around his ankles. "As handsome as ever," she whispered with a smile.

Settling them against the pillows, Joe caressed a hand over her hip then back up to cup her breast. Leaning over, he took the taut nipple into his mouth, his tongue drawing circles around the sensitive peak as his hand gently kneaded the soft flesh it held.

Clarisse hummed her pleasure as she cupped his head in her hands and held him to her. "Joseph," she breathed when he gently nipped at her.

Lifting his head, Joe smiled at her as he slid his hand down, lifting her thigh over his. "Slow and easy?"

Her breath caught when his hand caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh then moved to gently tease the wet flesh of her center. "Not too slow," she managed then moaned when he slid two fingers inside her, curling them in the way he knew drove her nearly mad with arousal. "Joseph!" she gasped when he stilled his fingers' thrusting, leaving them inside her as he curled and uncurled them.

Watching with a smile as the pleasure washed over her, Joe used his thumb to circle the small bundle of nerves that would send her all the way over the edge. Hearing her cry out to him, he pulled his fingers from her and waited for her to recover. "Hello," he whispered when she finally opened her eyes.

"That wasn't slow," she managed to whisper, smiling as she caressed his chest, her fingernail gently teasing a flat nipple.

"Clarisse," he growled.

"Yes?" she asked as she wiggled closer, his erection slipping between her thighs and rubbing against her.

"You're asking for it," he warned as he cupped a soft, round buttock.

"Is that what I'm doing?" she asked cheekily.

Shaking his head, he held her still as he slid inside her, moaning when her muscles spasmed around him. "That won't keep this slow and easy," he warned.

She shrugged. "I didn't do it on purpose," she informed him as she moved her head closer, taking his lips in a hungry kiss.

Joe pulled her body closer to his, her breasts crushed against his chest, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her lips, then plundered her mouth, scraping across her teeth before dueling with her tongue. Letting her slide her tongue between his lips, he moaned when she curled it around his tongue before sliding it back out to break the kiss for air.

Resting her forehead against his, Clarisse took deep breaths and moaned when he began to move against her. Trailing her hand over his arm, she joined their hands and brought them up between them, resting them against her heart. Her lower body moved with his in a slow rhythm that drove their arousal up until Joe rolled over onto his back, taking her with him.

Smiling up at her, Joe held her hips and helped her move over him, her hands on his shoulders for support. "That's it," he encouraged then moaned when she clenched her inner muscles.

Moving her hips in a circular motion, Clarisse watched Joe's face as he closed his eyes and moaned his pleasure. She knew he liked when she did this, so she always did it when she was in this position. Her breath caught when he sat up and took a taut nipple into his mouth, suckling then nipping before kissing his way to the other breast.

Joe leaned back on his arms as she surrounded him, her arms wrapped around him, one hand holding him to her breast as she kissed his head and continued to move over him.

"Mmm," she whimpered when he rolled them over, pinning her body to the bed as he picked up their rhythm. "Ooh yes," she moaned as she lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips.

Sliding his hands beneath her, Joe lifted her into him, kissing her with a hunger that stole their breath and caused her to dig her nails into his shoulders. "Heaven," he murmured as he broke from the kiss and buried his face in her neck.

"On earth," she mumbled as she urged him on with her feet, her inner muscles twitching around him as she climbed toward orgasm.

"Clarisse," he moaned her name when she clenched around him.

"Joseph, please," she whimpered as she arched up into him.

Working his hand down between them, he touched her where they were joined, giving her just what she needed to go over the edge. The feel of her orgasm sent him careening into his own climax and he buried his face in her neck, nipping and tugging at the silky skin as he moved in a wild rhythm against her before collapsing and sliding to the bed beside her, his head resting on her breast.

"Joseph?" Clarisse whispered a few moments later.

"Hmm?"

"Are you still afraid?" she asked.

Pushing himself up on an elbow, he caressed the damp hair from her forehead. "I found Heaven on earth in your arms that first night." He smiled at her. "No, I'm not afraid anymore."

"Heaven on earth," she whispered then nodded as she cupped his face. "Yes, that's perfect. When I'm with you it's always Heaven."


End file.
